Final Fantasy: The Chosens' Chronicles
by Inner Dragon2007
Summary: Stuck in the middle of two races, Ryou tries to prove himself by going into the crystal caravan. But what happens when you're goal invovles the unity of all the races and forgotten memories? Second chapter is finally added! PLease R and R!
1. Prologue

**I don't own FFCC but I thought it would be fun to write my own beginning for it. Hope you guys like it!-**

* * *

_**Prologue: How a Selvat's journey began**_

One day, when the sun was just starting to rise to the sky, a young boy named Ryou was training hard to get ready for the Crystal Ceremony. He had just turned fourteen years old, the age that many boys and girls participated in the Crystal Ceremony to go on a journey for their cities and villages. He was a very strong for his age with dark brown hair and deep golden eyes. He was just like any other Calvat, a well-known tribe of gentle, compassionate people, in his village. Except for the fact that he wasn't a pure Calvat. His father was Selkie, a tribe of quick and powerful people with great cunningness that made them first-class thieves. Even though they only steal from the rich since one of their mottos were "Never steal from the poor for there is no honor, challenge, or fun from that" most of the tribes, except for some Calvats, tend to scorn them for it. Ryou didn't mind having a Selkian father, even though some Calvats disliked him for being half Selkian and Calvat. One Calvat named Akito never hesitated to bother Ryou either. But Ryou never turned to fight him for the things he did since he knew Akito was just trying to get him in trouble and he felt he had no need to waste his strength on him. Ryou was a laid-back teen that was kindhearted and a reliable friend like a Calvat. But he managed to be pretty independent and quick-witted like a Selkie, which made him great at being the leader in a group. Born and raised on a small village called Tipa, Ryou had two dreams. One was to be accepted as who he was and the other was to be in the Crystal Caravan. The way the people got chosen in this important caravan was the Crystal Ceremony. The people had to go through some tests, rumored to be set up by the spirits of the four main elements earth, water, wind, and fire, to see if they were strong enough to go on the perilous quest to collect myrrh, a type of dew that powers up their village crystal to protect them for a year from miasma, a mist of some sort that is dangerous to every tribe but not dangerous to the monsters or creatures called moogles, which are helpful companions each tribe. What Ryou didn't know was that he was going to get more than he bargained in his journey for myrrh. But before I get to that part of the young Selvat's chronicles I'll tell you how it all began, right on the beginning of the trials …

"Ryou, hurry up! We're going to be late for the ceremony," said Ryou's twin sister, Anna, a Calvat with a Selkie nature and traits, as she waved to the two brothers to hurry. Her long brown hair flowed from under her white bandanna while her indigo eyes twinkle with excitement as she swiftly ran ahead of the two to the Ceremony. "Don't worry about the trials, Ryou. You'll be okay. I've seen your stuff while you were practicing with Mog and Hachi. You'll be great out there," Kairuko, Ryou's older Selkian brother, said to him with confidence.

"That's different from the real trials though, Kai. I don't even know if they'll let me enter it. I've heard that Akito's old man is helping pick the people out and I know that he hates me as much as he hated Dad," Ryou said with a worried look.

"Ah, forget about that old geezer. I heard the only reason he hates you is just because you're just like Dad and he also liked Ma but as you can see Dad won her over. He's just taking it out on you. Besides, the Elder is also in there so I don't think he'll give you any problems in front of him," Kairuko said reassuringly.

"That's right Ryou! You'll be great out there! Show'em what ya got, kupo," Mog, Ryou's optimistic, fun-loving moogle, said cheerfully. "Well, it looks like Hachi believes in me," Ryou said, laughingly lightheartedly as his enormous dog-like pet licked his cheek and whined happily. Soon they were at their destination. There, Anna stood near the entrance and said impatiently, "What took you guys so long? I signed Ryou in for the trials already. They're voting who's going to enter the ceremony trials. But they're only going to choose one elemental trial this time."

"What a waste! I wanted to see what you guys were made of," Kairuko said with a frown. "Attention everyone. We have decided who will enter the Crystal Ceremony," the Elder said. Everyone waited, eager to hear who it was. "One that will the trial will be Bruno's son, Akito," Elder announced. Many clapped since Akito was the village favorite among the Calvats. When the Elder proclaimed that Anna was chosen for the trials as well the applause was louder, for she was well admired by many and she was one of the few girls chosen for the trial. Anna beamed at Ryou, who gave her a proud smile back. The Elder said many names but Ryou's didn't come up so he started to leave. "Now, I shall announce the last but not the least one voted. **BRUNO** didn't think that the boy had it in him but I have seen him train greatly for this day, much more than Akito. Let me say, with great pleasure, that the final one voted is Ryou," The Elder said. Many were angered by this decision but the few friends that Ryou had surrounded the startled Ryou in pride. Ryou was so happy when he heard this he couldn't find the words to express it. Suddenly Bruno appeared with an angry look on his face and threatened, "Party while you can, Half-Breed, but you will never be able to beat my son." Mog glared angrily at the man while Hachi bristled his fur to make himself look larger and more menacing and snarled. "Gee thanks for the compliment. As for what you said about me not winning is not going to happen. But I don't mind excepting the challenge of making your son losing," Ryou said casually. His friends cheered for the young fighter as Bruno stormed off angrily. But Ryou didn't notice this since he was looking at the Elder. He couldn't help but notice that the Elder was staring at him with a sorry look. Ryou narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him when he looked away. "Something must have happened in the Crystal Ceremony that's worrying The Elder," Ryou thought as he watched him walk away. "I can see it in his eyes. But… What is it? Something's not right here…"

"Hey sis, what are we supposed to do in the trial again? I didn't hear what they said," Ryou asked his sister as they went to the starting line.

"I don't know why your friends picked you for being intelligence. You're just plain slow if you ask me," Anna told him sarcastically.

"Just tell me the rules."

"Okay, okay. We're doing the wind trial. In this elemental trial you have race through Blizzard Plains, collect the three types of blizzard magic spheres, and bring them with you to the myrrh tree. But don't take the plains lightly. There are strong blizzards in it, not to mention there are monsters that lurk around there too. You can have your shield and sword but you can't use Hachi in this race, though you can take Mog so that he could carry the chalice for you. You know what the chalice is right Ryou? It's that cup you call a bucket that has a shard from the village crystal that protects the crystal caravan from miasma. Just try to remember this okay Ryou," Anna explained to him.

"You got It, Sis! We're going to win this, right Mog," Ryou said with great enthusiasm to the moogle.

"What if you don't win? What if your sister wins instead of you? Are you sure you can count on Mog to carry the chalice all the way to the myrrh tree, kupo," asked Moji, one of Mog's brothers, that was somewhat larger than him and had better defensive powers than Mog himself.

"Then at least she wins! Hey, I rather let my sister win than Akito! I'd be proud for my twin for winning, right Roku," Ryou said to Roku, the eldest of the moogles they had and Kairuko's moogle. He, unlike his brothers, was calm and quiet, not to mention the largest and most powerful of them all. He looked at Ryou and nodded yes. "You see? Even Roku agrees with me. Besides that I trust that Mog can carry the chalice that long. He's not only pretty strong but he's the fastest too," Ryou said with pride. Soon they were at the starting line. "Let the best person win. I'm not going easy on you in the race you know," Anna said a smile as they waited for the Elder to give the signal.

"That's the way I like it. But I'm not going to slow my pace for you either. After all, I've trained too hard for this to lose. Let's see who will be the one to join the crystal caravan," Ryou said, smiling back at his sister. Soon The Elder gave the signal and everyone ran, each hoping to join the caravan. What Ryou and Anna didn't realize was that a black wolf suddenly appeared from the shadows. He looked at the twins for a minute then let out a howl that sounded as deep as rumbling thunder, called some strange looking creatures. "The boy that just ran past here… That is one of the twins that the Master Spirits seek to do the task to get the special element. But we are not sure if he's still one exactly. So I want one of you to fight him and see if he's was really born with their powers. Who will challenge him," the black wolf said to the creatures. No one stepped forward immediately. Then an enormous bear-like creature came forward and bellowed his acceptance. The black wolf nodded his approval and the creature swiftly and silently prowled after Ryou. "I'm sorry but this is for your own good. I know you might think of me as your enemy but I'm seeing if what the Master Spirits are saying is true and getting you to fight a spirit is the only way to find out," The wolf said. As he and the spirits started to leave he took one look back at Ryou. The black wolf looked intently at Ryou with hard, emerald eyes as he added, "You have indeed grown stronger these past years. But let's see how much more powerful you've actually become." With that they left, leaving it to fight the unsuspecting fighter …

"Man! I didn't expect it to be this hard! Good thing we're almost near the finish line right Mog," Ryou said as he and Mog trudged through the deep snow. "You bet, Ryou! But how were you able to find three magicites so easily, kupo," Mog asked as he followed Ryou while holding the chalice. "I don't know. I guess some luck was on my side on that part. But fighting those monsters didn't exactly make it easy to get them," Ryou said rubbing the back of his neck. Suddenly Ryou felt a sharp pain on his forehead. Ryou turned around without thinking and looked in pure fear at something moving closer to him through the snowy plains. Ryou didn't know what it was or why it was here. All he knew was that the creature was dangerous looking. So he quickly grabbed Mog and hid behind a sharp boulder. "Hey! What's the big id-?" But Ryou hushed Mog and pointed at the monster. When Mog saw it he let out a small, terrified yelp. Ryou ignored it and observed the creature from head to tail. It had dark blood colored eyes with a deep silvery coat, razor-sharp teeth, and curved sword-like claws. "There's no way that this monster is from Blizzard Plains! This thing must be after something but what," Ryou thought as he anxiously watched the monster following the scent of its victim. Then it hit him. "It's me! This thing's after me! That's what the Elder was worrying about! But why me!? All I'm doing is trying to win the wind trial. Okay there's gotta be a reason for this. Maybe it is just part of the trial," Ryou thought to himself. Suddenly, without warning, an enormous paw grabbed Ryou from his hiding spot and held him with a strong grip. He would have crushed Ryou if he hadn't used his sword and stabbed deeply in the creature's arm. The creature roared in pain as he dropped Ryou, allowing the terrified fighter gasp for air clutching the sword in his hands. "Ryou! Are you all right, kupo," Mog asked anxiously as he carried the chalice to Ryou, which protected him from the miasma and started healing him using with its power. "Now I see why the Masters have an eye on you. You wield great magic and strength for someone with sleeping powers. Now show me more," The monster said in a deep, grizzly voice as it stood on its hind-legs and did some type of fighting stance. Ryou knew that he wasn't going to wiggle out of this since the monster meant business. He had to stall for time and escape before it could get any closer to him. "W-wait a minute! Maybe we both got off on the wrong foot! I don't want to hurt you so give me one good reason why I should fight you," Ryou said as he started to back away from the monster, charging the sphere with the most powerful of the blizzard spells.

"Here's one. Protect yourself!" So without warning the creature charged after Ryou, his claws even larger than before. "And you took the bait," Ryou said with a smirk as he released the magic's energy at the creature's eyes before it could strike. The creature yowled in pain and started thrashing his head side to side to get the sharp icicles out of his eyes. Ryou and Mog saw their chance and started to run for the myrrh tree. "Wow, Ryou! I didn't know that you knew its weakness, kupo," Mog said in an impressed way as they were dashing toward the location of the tree.

"Um, Mog… I didn't know its weakness. I just guessed," Ryou told him with a sheepish look on his face.

Before Mog could say anything they heard loud rushing steps behind them. When they turned around they saw the monster again and it didn't look like it was in a good mood. "Why the heck are you chasing me," Ryou yelled at the monster as he started to run faster.

"Because you're running away," the monster yelled back.

"Jeez, I can't believe this! I'm just doing this to be in the caravan! Man, this is way too much for a teenager to deal with," Ryou yelled as he ran toward the myrrh tree, where the villagers were waiting for his arrival…

"Look here he comes! I knew he'd make it," Anna said proudly as she was running with the other competitors toward the finish. But before she could say anything to him Ryou ran past her in haste while yelling," Outta my way! He's gonna eat me alive!" Anna cocked her head in confusion and looked behind her. There she saw the monster running rapidly behind everyone, kicking up the snow and snarling violently. Anna turned her head slowly to look at the other competitors, who also seemed stunned when they saw the monster running behind them. Finally Anna gave a loud and wise advice to the others. "Run for it!" Soon everyone was running so fast in a large cluster that it seemed like a buffalo stampede in the winter. "What the heck did you do this time Ryou," Anna yelled when she caught up with his brother. Ryou looked at her with confusion and anger, not knowing what to say to her. "I don't know Anna! But I do know what to do about it," thought Ryou. Then he suddenly turned around and ran toward the monster. Anna watched her twin brother in horror as he took out his sword and shield, as he was getting closer, getting ready for a fierce battle. "Ryou what are you doing!? You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"The only reason he's here is to fight me! If I keep running away, he's just going to follow me to the villagers! I have to keep him from harming them and if it means I have to fight him to protect my village then so be it," Ryou yelled back at her as he ran boldly toward the monster.

Anna sighed and turned to follow him. "Why did I have to have a gutsy brother," Anna moaned to herself as she too took out her sword and shield. "What are you doing Anna," Ryou said as they skidded to a stop in front of the monster.

"If you're gonna fight that thing than I'm fighting too! We're a team, remember Ryou?"

Ryou looked at her for a long time. Finally he smiled and told her," You're right. We're a team no matter what."

Then Ryou turned his head and shouted an order to the other Calvats. " You guys better get outta here! This monster's way too dangerous! I need you all to get the Elder! He's the only one who knows how to do the sealing ritual in the village! We'll hold off him for a while but we can't do it long! So please hurry!"

"Don't worry guys! Leave it to us," a Calvat called Tara told them as they all started to run toward the village to do what he told them.

Ryou and Anna relieved that the others weren't going to be harmed in the battle, quickly turned their attention toward the creature. "Well, well. Looks like the Protectors are here. This should be an interesting battle, even if I was only supposed to fight Ryou," The monster said.

"Wait a minute! How do you know my name!? Who are you and why are you after me?" Ryou was getting more and more bothered about this. He didn't understand what was happening or how he was connected to all this. "I am Bronks, the beast of the blizzard. I was sent to fight you from the Masters. I will not tell why I was sent but I will defeat you in battle. Not that it'll be any trouble beating a Half-breed like you."

"Watch what you're saying! I'm better than I look for a half-breed," shouted a furious Ryou, who didn't like the fact that Bronks was insulting his Selkian heritage.

Bronks looked at him suddenly with wicked smile and said," You talk pretty tough but let's see how well you can back up the things you said."

Suddenly the ground around Ryou and Bronks started to shake from under their feet. Then without warning the ground around them lifted right to the sky. "Anna!" Ryou had just realized that his sister wasn't with him and was starting dash towards one of the rugged, snow covered edges. "I wouldn't go there if I were you," Bronks warned calmly. Ryou didn't listen to him and continued to run toward that edge, hoping he could somehow call Hachi for help. But has soon as he reached it he was suddenly struck back by some type of fire colored mist. Ryou quickly got back on his feet and glared fiercely at the blizzard spirit. "To make sure you wouldn't go calling help from anyone I covered this part with miasma. I also made sure that the little moogle and your sister weren't here either. After all you did say you could beat me so show me how you fair without your sister and moogle," Bronks told him.

"What have you done with Anna and Mog!? If you don't tell me I'll cut you into shreds!" Bronks shook his head while saying," If that's true then why are you trembling in fear before me? A good fighter wouldn't be so afraid."

"I'm not trembling with fear, I'm trembling with anger! Just because you want to fight me doesn't mean you have to involve the people around me! I'll show you the true strength of a half-breed," Ryou said as he started to charge toward the monster, his sword and shield held firmly in his hands.

So the fierce battle began between Bronks, a powerful and swift blizzard beast, and Ryou, a boy who seemed to be involved in something he didn't understand. Ryou fought Bronks with everything he had; moving so fast that all you could see were silvery blurs from the spirit and blurs from Ryou's clothes and you could hear the clash of sword and claws. Unfortunately, Ryou wasn't as powerful as Bronks, not to mention Bronks had more experience in battle than Ryou. It was pretty much a one-sided fight between the Ryou and Bronks. Little by little Bronks started to make Ryou more and more tired until Ryou couldn't even lift his sword to do another attack at him. The spirit saw his chance and attacked Ryou while he seemed defenseless. But Ryou used the little bit of strength he had to lift his shield. Although it made the strike weaker than it would've been, it was still strong and it sent Ryou hit the miasma wall hard. He yelled in pain, feeling as thought an invisible fire was burning him. When he fell back on the ground he tried his hardest to stand up but he body was aching all over. "I'll admit you did wear me down a little but not enough. Seems like you're not as strong as you said," Bronks told him as he turned his back on him, feeling that he found out enough about Ryou.

"Hey! WH…Who said this fight's over? Are you scared or something?"

Bronks looked back with surprise as he saw Ryou slowly get back on his feet, using his sword to keep him from falling again. "Humph. Don't get tough with me; you can barely even hold yourself up. What makes you think you can continue this battle," Bronks answered. Ryou didn't say anything but lifted his arm and showed him an armlet that was one his right arm. Bronks was completely startled when he saw it. The armlet had an odd design that curved around a jewel and practically covered his whole arm. It was made from the claw of a well-known and respected dragon in his world, Bronks noticed, since the armlet was as black the sea coated in a blanket of darkness. Ryou ignored the startled look and said, "My father gave me this before he left with his caravan. He's counting on me to protect the town and my family until he comes back." He clenched his fist, took a deep breath, and went on talking. "I was the one chosen to do the responsibilities my father used to do. I was the one chosen to take part in the trials because people trust me; some of them actually believe that I can become part of the Crystal Caravan. I'm not going to let them down now. I won't be defeated!" Suddenly the armlet started to glow and began to cover Ryou in a blackish purple aura. Bronks tried to get him before it covered him completely but whoever had caused the aura to appear had no intention of allowing him to attack Ryou so it made the aura as hard as diamond for Bronks, making sure he wouldn't disturb Ryou's first meeting with one of the most powerful Master Spirits…

"Where the heck am I," Ryou said as he walked through the forest until he reached a large tree that he couldn't help but wonder if he has seen it before. When he got a closer look he soon realized why it looked so familiar. It was the Tree of Elementa, one of the legendary myrrh trees that belonged to the Master Spirits, or at least that was what the Elder used to tell Ryou and the others when they were younger. But Ryou was always told they were just a bunch of myths, even though deep down Ryou never believed that any of the things told were false. Now what he had always felt that was true was right in front of him, as though he had known this even when he was but a child when he had first seen this in his dreams." You have got to be kidding me," Ryou said in disbelief.

"Well aren't you the excited one! I never guessed that the new protector would be so calm about this," came a lighthearted voice behind him.

Ryou look to see who was talking to him and saw a Selkie man laying on one of Elementa's large grown roots with a mischievous grin across his face. He looked like he was about twenty with black untamed hair that he hid behind a dark red bandana. The smile he gave Ryou told him of his bold, reckless nature. Ryou finally asked warily," Who the heck are you?"

"The name's Shadow, kid! I'm the Master Guardian of darkness and it seems like you could use some help fighting the blizzard beast, he answered.

"Who told you I was fighting Bronks!? Anyway I can handle him myself! I don't need some 20-year-old's help," Ryou yelled angrily at Shadow, feeling pretty insulted with the thought of having help in a fight.

Shadow, seeing Ryou's temper suddenly flare up, laughed while saying," Well, well! At first I thought you would be more like those gentle little Calvats but I can see a true Selkie in ya! You even have that stubborn trait from us too! As for being a 20-year-old you are both right and wrong, Ryou. As a Master Spirit, that's my age but in your years I'm 100,000 years old. Man, am I young or what," Shadow said to Ryou, seeing him look at him with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"You call that young… Wait a minute! How did you know I'm a half-breed? And what the heck am I'm doing in this place? I don't understand any of this," Ryou said looking at Shadow with a pleading look, which asked him for answers.

Now Shadow's look became more sympathetic toward Ryou saying," I'm sorry but I can't tell you most of this stuff right now but I can tell you this. For a long time, the guardians looked for the ones that would become next protectors of this world. We had chosen children of each tribe but we needed to pick two Calvats. Then I ended up meeting your father, Storm Gaze, and Akito's father as well. When they each had their children they showed them to me and the other guardians. We knew not to choose Akito, for he was born with an odd black aura, or Kyo; he would be needed by your mother in tough times. Many of the guardians almost gave up on it until you and your sister were born. That's when you caught my eye. Your sister was already chosen to be the protector but even the Master Guardians saw something special in you so you became the first half-breed that was able to become one of the new protectors. We had each blessed and trained you and your sister with different abilities. But in order to see how well you would go through life as a half-breed Mora, the mistress of light, and me went into the armlet that was given to you by your dad. We were surprised when we watched your progress as you grew in the village. Although you weren't exactly treated well by the villagers, you grew up with no hatred toward them. You were as pure-hearted as we wanted you to be. So we went into resting until the day came when you had to do your destiny. Mora's not here for some reason but you were still able to wake up me up since I sensed all that courage in you. Now you can use the powers I gave you. When you get out of this place you will go into Valor form. You'll be stronger in this form. Well I've done my part. I better get going." With that Shadow started to leave and the world began to fade away.

"Wait! If I were really trained and blessed by you guys, then why can't I remember any of it," Ryou called to Shadow.

Shadow looked back with a grin. "When you go to the caravan and collect the myrrh from the myrrh trees the guardians will awaken a bit of your powers and give you the memories you had as a child with us. Good luck in the battle."

With that the world vanished and Ryou slowly came back to reality…

When Ryou had returned he felt different. He felt stronger and wiser and, above all, he felt his own courage higher. His clothes even changed. They were now ruby-red with strange symbols on them and his armlet's jewel turned into a ruby too. He didn't say anything but quickly went to attack Bronks. Bronks tried many times to hit him but he had realized that Ryou was stronger than him. It wasn't long before Ryou had defeated the beast effortlessly. Once this had happened the miasma wall finally disappeared and ground went back down. Slowly Bronks stood up again and walked toward Ryou. At first Ryou thought that it was another attack so he kept his sword close. But to his surprise Bronks went on his knees and bowed to him, saying," I had judged you. But I can see they were right. For that I am proud to have fought you, Ryou, prince of the protectors. Looks what they said about you was true."

"Wait a sec! If you knew the things they said about me then why the heck did ya try to kill me," Ryou asked in surprise, wondering how he knew his name.

"Many of the new Masters were not sure that your powers were still in you. They sent me to test you and see if you were a worthy Protector. But now I am positive it really is you who will save this world. You shall use me any way you wish, Young Master. You have gained my respect," Bronks told him.

Ryou opened his mouth to say something but then he stopped and listened. He heard footsteps coming fast from the back of him. Ryou, knowing that it was the villagers, told Bronks he had to hide. As soon as he told him this the creature went behind a rock when the Elder had came up to Ryou and said," Ryou what happened?! I heard some type of monster was seen here!"  
" Don't worry about it Elder, it's gone. It ran off for no reason at all," Ryou answered to him calmly.

The Elder looked at him with relief and said," I'm glad. I was worried that it had done something to you and Anna. By the way, who were you talking to?"

Ryou flinched when he was asked this. He couldn't he couldn't tell the Elder that he was talking to the monster or that he was some type of protector that needed to go in the caravan.

"Uh, well, you see-"

"Hey, Ryou! I found your little pet." Ann interrupted Ryou and came out with a stubby white bear cub with light blue eyes. When he took a quick look at it he realized that it was Bronks in a different form. Then he looked at his sister, who winked at him, showing that she knew everything that had happened.

"I was talking to Taiku, that's all. I found him alone around here so I decided to take him with me," Ryou said innocently as he picked Bronks up, who wagged his tail eagerly. The Elder was going to say something but was interrupted by one of the villagers. "Ryou had protected our village from the monster. Now that takes really courage! I say Ryou should join the Crystal Caravan for us!"

Half of the villagers murmured in agreement until the Elder lift his hands to silence them and began to speak. "It is true that Ryou had saved the village from the creature," The Elder started, watching Ryou beam in pride as half of the people looked at him with gratitude "however, it also proves that if Ryou went in the caravan he would be in great danger, maybe even greater than the one today. So to make sure this doesn't ever happen, you will have to stay in your house until we're sure about the thing we're dealing with."

"But that's not fair Elder! I protected the village from the creature! I have what it takes to be in the caravan," Ryou said to him while Taiku snarled in anger as well. Ryou didn't like what The Elder had decided so quickly. He wanted to find out about his past and the role he was in with his sister. The other Protectors? Ryou was more worried about the caravan than finding the rest of the Protectors.

"Ryou I have no choice. I'll send Anna in your place since she's just as good as you are." The Elder looked at Ryou, whose eyes had suddenly turned red with anger. He went to Ryou to comfort him saying," I'm sorry young one but you must understand. I'm know what's best for you." He reached out to touch Ryou but Ryou pushed his hand away.

"No you don't! You're not my dad," Ryou shouted and ran off, feeling that his journey was at an end…

The next day Ryou didn't go to see his sister leave that night. He was too upset about yesterday, feeling betrayed by The Elder, who was the only one that he trusted and respected when he was younger. Seeing that her brother wasn't coming where she was, she went to see him one last time before she would go on her journey. Both were quiet at first, watching the view in their large forest-like lawn and their moogles playing their last game for the year. Anna broke the silence. "I'm sorry Ryou. I tried to convince the Elder to let you join the caravan but for some reason he doesn't want you to go."

"It's okay sis. You tried your best to get me on the caravan. Just do me one thing...Be the greatest carvanner for me okay?" Anna looked at her brother's solemn expression and knew that he was backing her up, even though he wasn't able to join. "I promise." Anna stood up after that and walked away, saying no more to her brother. She took one look back at Ryou, watching as he took a crying Mog in his arms, comforting the moogle to help him stay strong while his twin was gone for the year. Anna felt her own tears build up, knowing that she was going to be separated from her brother, the person she had grown and worked together with until now. "Good-bye Ryou," Anna said softly to him and she ran off before he could turn around to look at her. But she could have sworn that, although she was too far away to hear, Ryou had heard and said good- bye as well...

That night, everyone was silent at the celebration feast, glancing a bit at Ryou in pity. Then suddenly Ryou slammed his fist on the table and blurted out to the Elder," I can't believe you just set Anna off like that! I could've gone with her and get the myrrh with her! You know me and her are great as a team! Why didn't you just send us both while you were at it?!"

The Elder calmly put down his tea and answered to Ryou," I had no choice, you are in danger and for now, confining you is the only option."  
" So you're saying that you'll keep me locked up until you find out what's going on? No offense, Elder, but I've been trained by my Dad. It may be hard for you to believe, but I've become a strong fighter," Ryou growled angrily, ignoring the look of pure horror on his brother's face.

Now the Elder looked at Ryou with stern eyes, the same eyes that always made Ryou weak to the bones as a kid, knowing that it had meant that he had angered him in some sort of way. "I know you have grown strong, Ryou, but that doesn't mean that you have grown strong enough to set out and go against any trials. You still need time to grow before you set off.

That's when it hit him. "You knew... You knew about everything! The monster, the thing that was going to happen at the trials! Why didn't you tell me?!"

The Elder seemed hesitant to tell him anything. "I will do what ever it takes to protect everyone in the village."

"So you'll just let my sister die out there!?"

"IF SHE DOES DIE, SHE WILL DIE DOING WHAT'S RIGHT!"

"But-"

"WE ALL KNOW OUR PLACES IN THE VILLAGE!" The Elder roared this so loud and so angrily that nearly everyone jumped, including Ryou. When the Elder had calmed down a bit he added sternly, "and it's about time you know yours." Ryou looked at the Elder angrily and suddenly ran off to the fields. Taiku sprinted loyally behind Ryou, only stopping to give the Elder a menacing glare, and continued on his way...

Ryou laid restlessly on the grass with Taiku, who tried his hardest to comfort his young master. "You feel betrayed, don't you?" Ryou turned to see that a large black wolf was suddenly beside him, observing the sadness in Ryou's face. Ryou quickly jumped away and tried to draw his sword but, to his horror, was unable to take it out from its sheath.

"Don't go drawing your sword in haste at someone you barely know, unless you want to get yourself in trouble. That's one lesson you'll need to learn if you plan on going in a caravan," the wolf responded as soon as Ryou finally gave up trying to draw his sword.

"I can't go to the caravan, if you hadn't notice! They're going to confine me tonight anyway."

The wolf grinned impishly. "Do they seriously think that mere soldiers will stop the Masters from allowing their Protector to go into the caravan? Ryou, you are the most valuable of all the Protectors. We need you to join the caravan and do your mission." When he saw that Ryou wasn't going to respond he added, "The choice is mainly yours. You should go only where your heart leads." With those last words the wolf disappeared, leaving Ryou deep in thought...

"You know, Young Master, I think you should go on this journey. You will learn many things about yourself that you never knew." Ryou stayed quiet as he look outside his window and observed the guards for a long time. "Young Master?" Taiku began.

"They can never keep a Selvat caged. I am part of the wolf clan, the Selkie tribe that is meant to run free and have no boundaries in rules that confine us." Ryou slowly turned his head to his loyal vassal, a Selkish smile began to spread across his face. "Looks like I should start following their rules and morals." Taiku looked eagerly at him to the guards and, when Ryou nodded in approval, turned into his original beast form and crashed right through the wall. The guards were now in huge numbers as Taiku slashed and gashed through the large crowds as Ryou rode on his back, his eyes glinted with the excitement of battle and adventure. "Hey! You guys need to leave me some action! I've been itching to get into a fight!" The two turned around to see the large black wolf fall from the sky and send blue lightning bursts to the hordes of guards.

"I didn't need your help! Me and Taiku were doing just fine on our own," Ryou said stubbornly as he slashed through a group of the guards.

"Ow, you're so rough! But I can see that you really did come from the wolf clan," Came the wolf's answer. Ryou didn't answer but kept urging Taiku forward, moving as far as they could from the village. "Whine, Whine!" As soon as Ryou looked and saw Hachi and Mog running their way he stopped Tachi, staring at the two in surprise. " You two shouldn't be here."  
" Well, you shouldn't be here either but you're still going! If you're planning on going in the Crystal Caravan then I'm coming too, kupo," Mog answered stubbornly.

"But it's too dangerous! I've heard the roads to the myrrh trees are difficult to go through," Ryou objected, feeling that Mog should stay home and look after his family.

"Then I should come along! I learned a few spells, I can defend myself, and you even said I'm fast so I can dodge anything those monsters throw at me, kupo!" Mog looked at a skeptical Ryou and began to get upset. "You'll need me even more than ever now, Ryou! You can't carry the chalice and fight at the same time, and Taiku can't go out of his disguise because it will get people wondering what you're really doing! It's not strange for a moogle like me to carry the chalice for a caravanner! Please, take me with you, kupo!"

"He does have a point, Young Master. It is likely that this village will report you as a fugitive, to make everyone aware that you have escaped. It would be much wiser to let Mog carry the chalice for you during your quest. I will keep myself hidden until then," Taiku answered.

Ryou looked from Taiku and the black wolf to Mog. Then he smiled widely at Mog and handed his father's chalice to him. "Make sure you don't lose it, Mog. We'll be in big trouble if we lose that!" Mog looked happily at Ryou and snatched the chalice, going ahead of all of them to get something. "Hachi, I want you to stay and look after Kai and Mom for me." Ryou took out a letter he was hiding and tied it around Hachi's neck. "Take this letter to my family and friends. I want them to understand I have to do this." Hachi whined softly, nuzzled Ryou, and dashed silently back to Tipa. When he turned around to get to the group, he was surprised to see a wagon with a large bison-like creature reined to it. "I figured you would take my advice so I got you a caravan wagon in advance. This guy seems to know you pretty well, so I found him as the ideal choice," The black wolf said as Ryou went toward the big bison. When he got close enough to it he realized why it knew him, remembering that this was the young bison that chose him to be the one to ride him and was released by Bruno in anger that it didn't choose Akito. "Never thought I'd see you again." The bison licked Ryou's face with a smooth tongue. "Now that you're officially my caravan bison, you'll need a name. How does Faiju sound to you?" This time Faiju didn't answer but began to push Ryou urgently. "The soldiers are coming! We better get moving before they catch us," Taiku said as he snatched Ryou by the shirt, tossed him into the wagon, and jumped along in it. Faiju didn't waste any more time and sped away swiftly like lightning, leaving behind the soldiers and moving in the direction to The Keepers' Training Ground, where many of the caravanners went before they all truly started their journeys. As Ryou curled up in his comfortable sleeping bag he tried to sleep so that he was ready for tomorrow. But every time he closed his eyes, all he saw were his sister in some type danger and he was just standing there, unable to do anything. "You are worried about Anna, correct?" The black wolf walked toward Ryou after Taiku and Mog were asleep. Ryou didn't answer, feeling that he as a Protector shouldn't afraid at all. The black wolf stayed quiet for a while but finally laid beside Ryou and, out of instinct, began to comfort him. "It is normal to feel fear, especially you, who have never gone any farther than the village grounds."

Ryou shook his head in disagreement. "I've been farther from the village than you think. I'm just worried about Anna." He turned to the wolf and added," I don't even know who you are and yet you seem to understand what I'm thinking. Why's that?"

The black wolf slightly began to smile and told him," To begin with, I am Romets, the Master's Champion. As for why I understand you it is because you are young and also part Selkie, which is actually my tribe. It is only natural for me to look after one that is younger than me. It is the way of the Selkie." He looked at a tired Ryou and began to sing a gentle lullaby, hoping that it will help the young fighter rest.

"_The sun has finally set, Young traveler,_

_It is time to rest your soul,_

_Let your mind soon drift to a land of mystic lore._

_Close your eyes, Young traveler,_

_Your quest will soon begin,_

_But until you put your mind at peace, Time will just stand still._

_So now's the time to sleep, Young traveler,_

_The Caravan will always wait,_

_For now the crystal sings its song of a caravan's bravery and grace._

_So let your fears fade away, Young Traveler, I'll be right by your side _

_Now just listen, hear and close your eyes_

_To the Crystal Caravan's Lullaby._

Ryou's mind began to daze as Romets continued to sing the lullaby and he finally was able to sleep in peace. But while he was sleeping he suddenly had a dream, a dream that he had cherished deeply for his days in the caravan. He and his caravan was at peace, while his father stood before him in that same regal leader like posture that made everyone look up to him. He turned to Ryou with a proud smile and simply told his son, "You're doing the right thing..."

* * *

Aaannnddd cut! Hope you like the first chapter! I really want to get some other people's thoughts so can you review this? Please, pretty please? I want to know what you guys' think about the story, the characters, anything!Mainly the characters like do you like them, hate them, or have some opinions about them! I need some thoughts to continue! 


	2. Chapter 1: A Exception and a Deal

Sorry it took so long! But It was long then my compter got mean on me and I had to rewrite it all over again. Not to mention I had a REALLY bad case of the writer's block. But I hope you enjoy anyway. Oh, and just a disclaimer; I do NOT own Final Fantasy. The characters are ones that I used in the game now go on and read.

* * *

Chapter 2: An Exception and a Deal

"Hey sleepy head! You awake yet, kupo?"

Ryou groaned tiredly and glared at the furry blur near his face. "Just 5 more minutes, Mom," He muttered as he pulled the fur blanket over his head. Then came the loud laughter from the answer he gave, causing his eyes to shoot open really quickly.  
"I never knew that Mog was a girl, Young Master! Why didn't tell me you were part moogle too?" Taiku was in his full bear form and cracking up at Ryou's red embarrassed face. He continued to look teasingly at his mortified master and asked innocently, "So are you ready to help Mommy now?"

Ryou scowled a little and punched his vassal's shoulder blade hard, causing it to yelp in surprise. "Very funny." He noticed Taiku growling a little under his breath and glared sourly at the childish beast. "You're lucky that was a gentle punch."

"What crawled up you and died," Taiku growled a little angrily as his continued to rub his shoulder, glaring at him with blood red eyes trying to intimidate Ryou. Not that it was working very well.

Mog smiled happily and tried to calm Taiku down a little. "Don't be like that! Ryou always wakes up like that; but he usually punches his big brother. I'm surprise you didn't even see that coming though," Mog said as he tried to restrain his laughter and failed in the end.

"AW, ZIP IT YA FURBALL!" Ryou watched Taiku trying to swipe Mog and fail miserably; he chuckled a little at the clowns he called his partners. But wait…One, two- Where was Romets? "_I could've sworn he was with me in the wagon. Then again, it is already another day," _Ryou thought silently to himself.

Taiku stopped swiping at Mog and answered the question bluntly. "Romets had left early in the morning; he told me to tell you that he probably won't be back for a while."

Ryou's head shot toward Taiku quickly. "Why did he leave? Was there some kind of problem?" Ryou was a little sad to hear the news; he was actually growing to like the pure black wolf.

Taiku nodded seriously. "The Spirits' Champions do have a very important role in the world now covered in miasma. Their constantly making sure that monsters don't end up going into any of the towns and cities, they look for anyone who ends up wandering into the miasma streams by mistake, and watch over the caravans from each place after the last…Incident," Taiku added with a sad frown.

Ryou could tell it was something that happened a long time ago; something that the Master Spirits regret to this day. "Something tells me I don't want to know what you're talking about," Ryou answered after a while with a frown of his own.

Taiku kept a melancholy steady gaze on the Protector-in-training. "Something tells me that you will have no choice either way." He noticed Ryou's curious expression but ignored it anyway. "Well, what are we waiting for? Don't you have to go to the Keepers' Training Grounds to get ready for your journey," Taiku asked in impatience.

Ryou grinned a little sheepishly; he was actually hoping to avoid that subject. Before any caravan went on the trip to get myrrh, if there was only one person, they had to gather a few more members, four at best. It was down right dangerous to go alone; even experienced travelers took companions along with them after they finished another bunch of trials at the Keepers' Training Grounds. But if his village had a hard time excepting him, wasn't it going to be even more difficult for him to find anyone who wanted to travel with a half-breed; or 'mutt', as some people called him because of his wolf Selkie bloodline. "Why don't we skip that place? You know, so we don't end up attracting unwanted attention," Ryou said eagerly.

Taiku looked at him in boredom and with a simple swipe of his right claw, carried Ryou over his shoulder. "Nice try. We're going to the Keepers' Training Ground." He smiled a little humorously as he threw Ryou into the wagon. "I saw what you were planning; you had that little Selkie smirk across your face. Try to be more Selkie savvy with your persuasive skills."

Ryou slightly glared at his familiar but then looked surprised as he grabbed Faiju's reins and urged the beast forward. "Wait, I smirked like a Selkie?"

"What, don't you usually have your Selkie moments," Taiku asked in surprise

"Well, my sister's more Selkie than I am! I never really experience Alter Split yet either," Ryou answered with a casual shrug. Most half-breeds, like Ryou, tended to switch between two personalities of each race they were. It was called "Alter Split"; it started usually when they reached the age of 10. Some Yuke travelers, who had been around Tipa for a while, had theorized that Alter Split was affected depending on your gender and the race that you're a mix of. But Ryou didn't know if that was true; being the only half-breed in Tipa, he didn't know whether to rely on that information or not.

"But your sister is a Pure blood; not a halfa. Why haven't you had it yet," Taiku asked in confusion. Those that managed to be born as a Pure Blood, people who had two different parents but was born with just one race genetic, never experienced Alter Split. They might have some mix traits or personalities but that was about it.

"You want my honest opinion? Maybe it's the lack of outside world experience; most of my kind are wanderers, we're lucky enough to have a home anywhere. You should know that."

Taiku looked at a little sympathetically at Ryou; he really must have had a rough life as a kid, him being not only half-breed, but part of one of the most disliked tribes of some of the races. But then the thing Ryou said made him a little curious and even impressed. "That just may be the reason that your kind does experience Alter Split; Daichi will be impressed with your insightfulness."

Ryou raised a questioning eyebrow. "Daichi?"

"Oh, I forgot; you don't remember the Masters. Daichi is the guardian of the water and one of the spirits that had trained you. He felt more at ease training you rather than your sister; said she had too much fire than he could handle. Not to mention he preferred to mentor someone mellow like you and that other Protector." Taiku looked to the sky and began to muse out loud. "You and that Protector were the best of friends. Well, after they got over the fact that you had no intention of being their rival. In fact, you were so mellow, Daichi was surprised you found any motivation to fight at all. Then again, you loved to try out something new; maybe that's how you managed."

Ryou listened Taiku ramble about Daichi for a while until he finally started to ask some question. "Was he you original owner?"

Taiku nodded. "He is the one who created me in the first place. Daichi is known as the thinker and experimenter of the group. Many had said I was born from snow from the Vital Waters, but I have no memory of it."

Ryou thought about this for a while. "By 'Vital Waters' do you mean the Veo Lu Sluice," He finally said, thinking about the ever important Jegon River.

"Yes; why do you ask?"

"Just wondering that's all." For a moment, Ryou thoughts traveled back to the thing Taiku said about the other Protector. "Who was the other student besides me?" That shut Taiku up in a matter of seconds……. "Um, mind answering my question," Ryou asked impatiently when he didn't get a reply in 3 minutes.

In the end, it wasn't the response he really wanted. "I cannot tell you."

"Why not?"

Taiku looked at Ryou very seriously now. "The Masters have forbidden me to tell you anything about the other Protectors. They want you to figure everything out on your own," He answered flatly

Ryou scowled. "In other words, they want me to go on a wild, headless goose chase."

Taiku just smiled. "There you go! You're acting more like a Selkie!"

Ryou looked at the bear cub-like monster and sighed in the defeat. He lightly shook Faiju's reins and they continued on their way…

Near the Marketplace of the Keepers' Grounds

"Well, wish me luck," Ryou told Taiku as he stopped the wagon in the outskirts of the grounds.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come along, kupo," Mog asked.

Ryou looked at Mog for a moment and then covered himself in a ragged cloak, pulling the hood to cover his face. "I don't want any attention, remember? Do you know how many people come up to travelers with moogles to know about their bonds with them? I'm better off going inside on my own." He noticed that Taiku was staring at him intently. "What's wrong; something on my face?"

"Sort've; but it's more like 'why are you hiding your face'? Even if you are a Halfa, your appearance is completely the same as a Natural Clavat. You don't even appear to be Selkie in any sort of way; the only way I was able to notice was from the information the Masters gave me."

"…Then they obviously don't know everything about me." Ryou replied and left swiftly before Taiku could ask anything else. Ryou didn't feel like explaining it at the moment; right now, being register was his main priority. Well, that and not getting caught of course. Ryou took a deep breathe and walked into the marketplace. He couldn't have believed his eyes when he was finally out in the open. The colorful markets were spread everywhere, with their shop keepers nearby, persuading many new Crystal caravan members to stock up on supplies while they could. He could feel the heat from many blacksmiths' workplaces as they crafted beautiful and powerful new weapons, embedding their trademark on each masterpiece. The smell of the different kinds of food were simply mouth watering; no matter what tribe made what, they all had their different spice blends and compelling smells. For a moment, Ryou lost track of time as he explored the place as thoroughly as he could. He appraised each item that some Selkie merchants had in stock. He studied the way the Liltian blacksmiths shaped and detail chunky metals to become amazing weapons like special rackets, lances, hammers, and swords. He even chatted with a few Selkies, Lilties, Yukes, and Clavats as he walked around; they all seemed to be quite impressed with his casual nature around them, although they did look at him a little funny because of the cloak. But nether less, he was amazed with how well the different races talked to each other. After the exploring, Ryou got ready to finally get registered by the head honcho of these grounds.

Then came the fateful meeting.

Ryou didn't expect to be drawn into a fight that wasn't even his; but then he remembered he was a Clavat.

He didn't think he would get so excited as the heat of battle turned to him; and then he remembered he was also a Selkie.

But I'm getting ahead of myself; let me tell you how it had started in the first place.

"So ya wanna mess with me, Huh!? Okay, Bub, you're asking for it!"

Ryou stopped in his tracks and turned to see ringed circle of people. _"I think I'm going to regret this soon,"_ Ryou thought to himself rather coolly. But he ended up tapping on the shoulder of Clavat with a headband. "Excuse sir, but what's all the commotion about," Ryou asked rather courteously.

The Clavat turned to him and frowned in uneasiness. "I don't know the exact reason, Stranger, but I reckon it started by huge misunderstandin'." Judging by the country accent in his voice, the Headband Clavat was from Fum. The Clavat looked toward the center of the human circle. "Apparently, this is a small squabble gone out of control. And looks like it's between Leon an' some city Clavat."

"You know the other person fighting?"

The Headband Clavat nodded. "He's a Bare head Lilty named Leon, Stranger. He lives aroun' Mars Pass, but he sometimes comes ta Fum ta help aroun' with the harvestin' and visit his ol' granny. He has a pretty bad temper, even for Lilty, but he's a good fella. But it can get really ugly when he gets in a brawl with any tribe."

"Then why isn't anyone stopping them," Ryou asked in alarm.

"I can't stop'em; I don't have that kind of strength, Stranger. And I reckon that the others ain't stoppin' that that city slicker 'cause he comes from a big, rich family or somethin'." Much to the headband Clavat's surprise, he saw Ryou storm angrily through the crowd. "Hold ya 'orses, Stranger! That ain't a good idea ta follow through!"

Ryou ignored him at this point; if there was one thing he hated more than the discrimination, it was someone getting special treatment. He pushed his way roughly through the crowd until he was right in the middle of circle. And flipped away before a sword could slice through him like a hot knife to butter. "Well, excuse me! What kind of inferior being like you is doing in the middle of my battle!?" A snobbish-looking Clavat with rich clothing was glaring at Ryou now in anger.

"Yo Prissy Boy! I think he came in to stop the fight before it gets out of hand." Ryou looked beside him to see the very Lilty that the Fum resident had been talking about; Leon. The Bare Head Lilty looked at him from the side with piercing ice blue eyes. "So, did you come here to say something or what," he growled lowly.

Ryou didn't flinch; he walked in between the two and began to speak. "Okay can one of you tell me what has caused this conflict in the first place?"

Leon quickly spoke. "This kid thought since he's such a 'special' person, he didn't need to pay my father the full price for that sword he has in his hand now," he responded angrily as he pointed at the Clavat's weapon. Ryou looked closely and saw a kind of crest embedded; he had seen that crest on the Lilty's gauntlet. So he seemed to be telling the truth. But Ryou couldn't jump to conclusions too quickly and looked to the Clavat expectantly.

"Why should I have to pay that old man anyway? He should be honored I even let him crave a weapon for me!" The Clavat held up the sword one minute but the moment he blinked his eyes, the sword was out of his hand. He looked to see Ryou handing it back, much to his anger.

"Here you go; you should give it back to your father right now," Ryou said cheerfully as he handed the sword into the Lilty's hands.

"Um…thanks?"

Ryou felt the urge to laugh but didn't; though it was funny that the Lilty was confused with his show of kindness. As the Lilty ran off, Ryou turned back to the Clavat. "There; if you want that sword back so badly, then pay the rest of the money to his father," Ryou said simply. His response was the sharp end of a saber-like sword, which he had just barely dodged. The only proof that he had been suddenly attacked was a long scratch mark across his cheek. "I take it you're not too happy," Ryou said rather sarcastically as he watched the other Clavat take out his shield and held his sword in an attacking position.

"Not happy would be a lack of definition! When a superior wants something, he gets it," The Clavat snarled.

"Well then, where's the superior," Ryou asked. Everyone 'ooed' and laughed at the other Clavat.

"Looks like you don't know your place, pheasant! How about I show it to you?"

"You would need to know your place before you show me mine's." Ryou glared at the other Clavat. So much for peaceful people; this Clavat was giving them a bad name. "Why are you here anyway? To be able to travel anywhere, you have to put your differences aside when you're in a caravan. Whether you are rich or poor, from the country or city, it doesn't matter. But if you put your pride before your comrades, maybe you aren't ready to be in a caravan." Just as those words came out of Ryou's mouth, he triggered the Clavat's urge to fight. Ryou sensed it two, and the worst part had to be the fact he had left both his shield and sword inside his cart. He had no way to defend himself…Unless… _"I hope that the Blacksmith won't get angry,"_ Ryou though as he feigned a charge at the Clavat and quickly side stepped to swiped a nearby Dual Shooter and a Selkian belt. "Sorry, I'll return after this after," he called back to an angry Selkian blacksmith and prepared for the fight with the Clavat. The Clavat made attempts to slash Ryou as he put on the belt and get a firm grip on the Dual Shooter. But even though he was a little clumsy with putting the belt on, Ryou made up for it by having quick Selkian reflexes. "Okay, I have to end this with one shot…But if I use the Dual Shooter, I'll completely show what I am," Ryou thought uneasily. He was conflicted; if he didn't use the Selkian weapon, someone other than them would get hurt. But if he did it would reveal what he was. Even with his cloak on, many seemed to conclude he was a Clavat; that would all change once he used that weapon.

"Well, what do you know? You're dense enough to grab a weapon that isn't even from your own tribe. Then again, you're just as low as the Selkies themselves; that weapon suits you perfectly," The Clavat had sneered as Ryou had continued to dodge the blade for 10 more minutes.

That was more than Ryou could take; as he was in the air, Ryou pointed the weapon at the Clavat and accurately aimed his shots at the city Clavat's stomach, sending him flying. The cloak was now off because of the burst of energy that the Dual Shooter had sent and revealed the Halfa for what he was. His eyes resembled the golden orbs of a wolf now; that was the one trait that proved he hailed also as a Wolf Selkie.

"What's going on?!"

Ryou made an attempt to run off but whoever had shouted like that had grabbed him by the shirt and was dragging him toward one of the tents. He knew there was no point in struggling now; he was caught…

Ryou sat nervously as three men looked at him with serious expressions. One of them, the man who had dragged Ryou to the tent in the first place, was a Selkie with a sharp, intimidating look in his eyes. Judging by the marks on his arms and the distinctive jaw like symbol near the Selkie mark, he was from a Sharks Eyes clan.

The other man was an armored Lilty. Ryou literally had to look away to prevent himself from laughing when he had told the 'Squirt' to sit down and wait as they talked about this among themselves. It was obvious that the Lilty was from the city; town Selkies rarely, if ever, wore that kind of heavy armor.

The last man was a Clavat; that's about it. Clavats didn't really have specific clan or based the others on ranking of strength or wisdom. It was just a simple matter between rich or poor. The Clavat man smiled up at Ryou and called him forward; Ryou bowed in respect and sat in a formal position. "From what we were able to gather, you haven't done anything wrong. From what the people from the crowd had said, you were just trying to settle a dispute between to people and one of them got out of hand. So you're free from trouble."

"HOWEVER," The Lilty man butted in before Ryou said anything "this is the first time we've ever had a Halfa wanting to join in a caravan, so we have to ask you a few questions. First off why do you want to do this?"

Ryou was a little stunned by the Lilty's forwardness but quickly answered him. "I want to make a group and take a role as a Dew Giver." Dew Givers were people who, in cases of emergencies, would give dew that they had gathered to towns and cities and were paid rather well for this. But people rarely became Dew Givers; it was a very dangerous job, one of the other main reasons people traveled in caravans instead of alone.

The Lilty nodded in respect. "Where is your home?"

Ryou looked solemnly him. "We Halfas rarely manage to find places where we are accepted. I am no difference; I am a wanderer."

The Lilty frowned slightly. "What about your family?"

"My sister has become part of the caravan, my brother is helping my mother out, and I don't know what happened to my father. I have left to try and make a name for myself." Ryou know it was partially a lie. But hey; it was partially the truth too.

"Okay then, what are the races you are a mix of?"

"He's Selkie and Clavat." Everyone turned to the Selkie man, who was slightly smirking. "I can sense it; even though he's kind, he's has that rebelliousness of a Wolfie Selkie."

The Lilty didn't question him when Ryou didn't object. "Okay, here's the last one; what's your name?"

Ryou immediately froze; he couldn't say his real name. That would be a one way ticket back home. He had to buy himself some more time to think of something. "Isn't it customary for the person asking to introduce themselves first?"

"Well I guess that's true." The Lilty pointed to himself. "My name is Ganon but you better get used to calling me Sir Ganon."

"I am Felix; you can just call me that, "The Clavat man had said with a polite bow.

"Valor; enough said." The Selkie man turned to Ryou and smirked. "Well, it's you're turn boy."

Ryou's mind quickly went back to what the Headband Clavat had called him. "They call me Stranger," Ryou stated proudly.

Valor raised a questioning eyebrow. "That's an interesting name."

Ryou shrugged at him nonchalantly. "My family is interesting people." He got up to his feet and signed at the paper in front of Felix, knowing that it was the application. "If you do not mind, I wish to retire to my tent; it has been a long travel for me."

The three trainers nodded and let him go. But Valor followed him out and walked along side him. As soon as they were in the clearing where Ryou's cart was, The Selkian man spoke. "That isn't you're real name; I saw that look in your eyes. 'Stranger' is just an alias."

Ryou looked at the man in alarm. "H-How did you-"

Valor gave him a casual smirk. "I said it was the look in your eyes. That and Selkies give themselves alias names that describe themselves. You're no different." As he walked passed Ryou he added, "But I won't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret."

Ryou didn't turn to look at the man. But he did ask out of curiosity, "Why are you helping me?"  
The Selkie was quiet but Ryou could've sworn he saw his eyes soften. "Halfas and Selkies live no differently; we are both disliked by mostly many races…and you are a mix that grantees you a pretty rough life." He walked away into the trees and disappeared. Ryou stared into the distance for a while, but just slowly began to walk back to his cart, getting ready for tomorrow's trials…

* * *

Wow, he's made it through the day. I'm so proud of Ryou LOL. Please help a writer out and review! I could use more advice.


End file.
